What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Manuelita
Manuelita is a 1999 American-Argentine animated musical adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation. It was produced and directed by Manuel García Ferré and was the studio's final animated film to entirely use traditional ink and cel. It stars the voices of TBD. The film tells the story of a turtle who travels to Paris, France. DreamWorks Pictures distributed the film in worldwide, while Columbia Pictures distributed it in some countries and Buena Vista International distributed it in Argentina. Manuelita is based on an children's song written by Argentinian composer and writter María Elena Walsh. Isa Cucinotta, co-curator of Rá-Tim-Bum Castle, said that Manuelita is as famous in Argentina as Winnie the Pooh is in the United Kingdom and the United States. In the early 1990s, García Ferre had frequently suggested an animated adaptation of the song to DreamWorks Pictures founder Dora Wilson, and she finally greenlight production for the film before retiring in 1994, and García Ferré hired Walsh to collaborate in the film, composing original songs along with DreamWorks veteran composers Néstor D'Alessandro and Roberto Lar. Manuelita was released on theaters on January 30, 1999 in United States and on July 8, 1999 in Argentina to largely positive reviews, garnering $TBD million at the domestic box office during its initial release, which made it the most successful non-Disney animated feature at the time. Plot The story begins with an wise old owl named the Patriarch of the Birds (who had appeared before in Trapito), who tells the audience a story that happened many years ago: the story of a turtle named Manuelita. Manuelita's story is told since she was in her not-to-yet hatched egg, her parents and grandfather were preparing the house and preparing for her arrival. When she hatched, Manuelita was full of adventure and curiosity. A few years passed and Manuela grows and starts first grade with her two best friends, Dopi and Bartolito, the son of the teacher. When they walk to school, a trio of crooks bother them every time they go from school to their homes. At school, we meet Larguirucho the mouse, who makes another appearance in an DreamWorks animated movie. The trio goes home as school finished, and find the crooks again. They start to attack Bartolito after they steal Manuelita's backpack, but are stopped by Larguirucho by being chased away. That night, Manuelita has an imagination of Bartolito as a knight, and the crooks as a three-headed dragon. The Patriarch tells that the years passed and Manuelita turned into a beautiful teenager, and Bartolito is now a handsome young man. Bartolito begins being in love with Manuelita and confesses his feelings for her in a letter but when he tries to deliver, he discovers that there is a fair circus in Pehuajó (where Manuelita, her parents, her grandfather, Bartolito and Dopi live). Since the family was going to the fair, Bartolito decided to save the note for later and join them. Seeing a balloon, Manuelita asks permission to ride, but her parents would not let her while Grandpa convices her to going, since he rode in balloons in his young years. Larguirucho holds onto the ropes that held the balloon on the ground, but the wind carries it, along with Manuelita, before they could climb. Bartolito tries the same and go with Manuelita, but isn't fast enough. They all decides get Manuelita back no matter what happened. Manuelita, at first, enjoying the trip but a angry stork pops the balloon. Manuelita falls in the middle of what appears to be the Atlantic Ocean. There, she is picked up by a crew of pigs pirates saw the box of the globe seems to be nothing inside, onto the ship believing that is a treasure but, finding there no treasure but it is Manuelita. Not knowing what to do with her, the captain orders his men for her to be thrown in the brig of the ship until he decides what to do with. Manuelita starts to cry until three mice appear and cheer her up with a song. They started to sing and dance waking up the captain, who orders his men to stop it. Manuelita and the mice try to escape outside. They are surrounded, but the weight of the pigs causes the boat to sink. Manuelita and the mice manage to grab a board and swim, while the pigs are stranded on their sunk ship. The crew starts to dance the same song which the mice sang, much to the captain's dismay and annoyance. Manuelita and the mice see something, believing that it is an island but is actually a giant old sea turtle. The sea turtle takes them all to the nearest city which is Paris before departing further toward the blue. There, Manuelita and the mice are separated and each goes their own ways. Looking for a place to sleep, Manuelita stops to watch a fashion show and gets to play was parading as models when he discovers a rat named François, the owner of the building. While all this was happening, Bartolito, Dopi, Larguirucho and Manuelita's grandfather try to create a balloon to search Manuelita, but falling. Thanks to François and the fashion designer Coco Liche (which is the representation of Coco Chanel), who had also been the organizer of the parade, Manuelita becomes a famous model and her family finds out when in a beauty shop, her mother is combing and see on the cover of a fashion magazine, amazing everyone, especially Bartolito. Finally, after several failed attempts, Larguirucho, Bartolito, Dopie and Grandpa construct a fit to blow balloon. Larguirucho and Dopie climb onto the balloon while Bartolito and Grandpa stay behind and look for a compass. However, by accident, they cut the ropes up the globe, leaving without Grampa and Bartolito, who is now even more heartbroken. They go looking for Manuelita, and manage to defeat the same stork that popped her balloon. Every month, Manuelita gives money to François to have it sent to their parents in Pehuajó and letters to Bartolito, but François always lies by saying Manuelita he sent them, as he hides the money in a suitcase and the letters in a desk. After several days of travel, Larguirucho and Dopie arrive in Paris, as the balloon floats away and start looking for a room where they can spend the night. While on the streets of Paris looking for Manuelita, Larguirucho and Dopie meets several celebrities asking them if they saw Manuelita, such as the statue of The Thinker and Carlos Gardel. Meanwhile, Manuelita discovers that François has lied to her about sending the letters, but doesn't know about the money cheating yet. Afraid he might get exposed, François decides to ruin Manuela's career. During a fashion show, Francois rips Manuelita's dress, but is discovered. Manuelita soon finds François and discovers the money. In panic, François accidentally drops his suitcase and it flies out. He tries catch it all, but falls out of the balcony and onto a pole, presumed to be arrested for his crimes. Manuelita leaves the agency, with only a few dollars, and gets lost in Paris, to wander and begins to dream of her past and happy life, wondering what the others will think. The next day, however, she soon gets an message when she hears music coming from under the bridge where she was walking and listening to a bird (who looks like Edith Piaf) singing the song and so is Larguirucho and Dopie playing the bandoneon under a bridge. They are see each other again and the three travel home on a plane bought with the money Manuelita has. When she finally returned to Pehuajó, Manuelita reunites with her family who are overjoyed to see her. When Manuelita asked about Bartolito, they tell her that Bartolito is now the teacher of the school, following after his mother's retirement, much to Manuelita's happiness. She goes to school and finds Bartolito drawing two hearts (one above the other). She, to surprise him, draws an arrow through two hearts symbolizing the hearts of two of them. Bartolito was surprised and looks towards Manuelita and was overjoyed as well. Manuelita and Bartolito embrace, happy to see each other, and Larguirucho calls for a wedding celebration. The next scene is the wedding of Manuelita and Bartolito. In the wedding, all the people of Pehuajó, including Manuelita and Bartolito's families, attend, as well as the Patriarch of the Birds, revealing to have narrated up until the present, and telling the audience that the couple have a bright future together. Manuelita and Bartolito exit and get a cheer of the crowd, as they, for the first, kiss each other on the lips. Manuelita and Bartolito start traveling in a hot air balloon, waving goodbye to everyone, to start their honeymoon as the film ends. Characters * Manuelita - The protagonist of the movie. She was full of exploring when she was born. As a child, she had a red rose hat. As a grown up, she wore a yellow hat. When she arrive in Parris, she became model. After it was destroyed, she head back home, reunited with her family, and most of all, married Bartolito. * Bartolito - He is Manuelita's childhood friend, then boyfriend in their grown years, and then husband. He's a greaser and mechanic. As a child, he had on a brown vest with a white collar and a blue hat. As a grown up, he wore on a full white jack on and wore grey pants and a gray hat. He became the new headmaster of the school following his mother's retirement by the time Manuelita returned. He later married Manuelita. * Dopi - Bartolito's best friend. He originally wore a red and orange shirt then wore red overalls. He also wears glasses, since he is a mole. * Lunarito ''' * '''Mr. and Mrs. Turtle - Manuela's parents. They with their daughter and Grandpa. * Grandpa Turtle - Manuela's grandpa and Mrs. Turtle's father. He is possibly a widow, since his wife isn't around. * The dog crooks - They were shown as antagonists at the beginning of the movie. They used to like to make fun of others, mostly Manuela and Bartolito for being together. However, at the end, they somehow changed. * The Pirate Pigs - a crew of pirate pigs who take Manuelita hostage. After their ship sank, they were left stranded in the middle of nowhere. * The singing mice - They were on the Pirate Pigs' ship and befriended Manuelita. They cheered her up and managed to escape the ship. They left to travel their own way. * François - The antagonist of the film. He's a rat who owns a model place. He's sly, greedy and always lying. He used Manuela under the pretense of making her famous. After he was found out, he intends to escape with all of Manuela's money, but falls from a balcony to his demise. * Coco Liche - A turkey with nervous affections. He's in charge of the fashion show and likes to be called "Coco". He is a parody of Coco Chanel. * Larguirucho - A tall and ungainly mouse who works as the school janitor. This film marks his sixth appearance in a DreamWorks animated film. Cast *TBD *TBD *Carlos Alazraqui as Larguirucho *TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks